Blaster-Ron and Stroomba vs The Animatronics
This is a What if episode of death battle. This will also feature stroomba. 'DESCRIPTION' Blaster-Ron & stroomba vs FNaF: can these two OCs survive a night a Freddy fazbear's pizzeria? INTERLUDE Wiz: this was supposed to be just Blaster-Ron facing the animatronics but I guess it can be a triple crossover. Boomstick: come on wiz, give stroomba a chance. Two OCs from different universes join forces to fight the killer animatronics. Wiz: Blaster-Ron the strongest teenager in all of the known universes. Boomstick: and stroomba, the ninja goomba. Ha I made a rhythm! Wiz: I'm wizard and he's boomstick. Boomstick: and its our job to find their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a death battle. BLASTER-RON Wiz: in the shazoom kingdom, a Prince was born and he was named athys shazoom the third and was next in line for the throne until one day a portal mysterious appeared in the room and Athys was sucked in and transported to a new universe called the land of eee. '''Boomstick: and he was lost in a forest until a Dragon came along and took him to a crystal mountain filled with magical creatures Wiz: and that's where he grew up. He is currently 15 years old and is the guardian of the land of eee. And due to the fact that there's a lot about Ron, we will only tell a few things. Boomstick: Ron is a skilled hand to hand combatant and because he lost his arm in a battle, it was replaced with a mechanical arm then it had silicon mojai poured on it. It's very useful in battle. Wiz: and he has weapons, he has two bonk-sticks which are made of rubyanium, which is an extremely durable metal, and he is very skilled in using them. Next is his gold & silver sword which is also made of rubyanium. He is skilled in using that too. Boomstick: he is awesome! Wiz: but he is not perfect, since he has no education whatsoever due to never going to school. And he is very arrogant and cocky. '''Boomstick: he is still awesome! Wiz: shut up. Blaster-Ron: I walk a heroic path with no end. STROOMBA Boomstick: arent goombas supposed to be stupid? Wiz: most of them are, but this ones an execption. Boom: can you tell me the backstory? Wiz: he used to be a normal goomba until.... Boom: what? Wiz: he accidentaly used a machine that bowser made to make his minions stronger faster, and smarter. Boom: (reading story) he also has a koopa troppa ninja sidekick? Wiz: forget that. Boom: (reading a sheet) Stroomba has many ninja weapons. He has swords, shurikens, bombs, just about everything! Wiz: his most powerful weapons are the elemental swords, which have the powers of the 4 elements earth, fire, water, and wind. Wiz: stroomba has assasinated many samurais in 2 minutes and sliced through metal once. Boom:(reading another paper) he still isnt the best though. Hes extremely cocky and is a glass cannon. Wiz: you still dont wanna mess with him, though! (Stroomba jumps on a skyscraper) THE ANIMATRONICS '''Boomstick: fazbear's pizzeria. A messed up chuck e cheese rip-off with messed up animatronics. Wiz: After the bite of 87, the pizzeria was closed down for good. However the owners wanted the place guarded. So the security guard has to stay and watch the animatronics. All of which are killers. Boomstick: the animatronics come in all shapes and sizes. Freddy fazbear is the leader of the group and is the least active, he watches...... Wiz: okay.... Next is foxy, the fastest animatronic who is the deadliest with his teeth and hook. Bonnie is the most active who would come to the left of the office. Chica is the creepy chicken who comes to the right. Boomstick: then there's the toy versions who are younger, faster and creepier. But the creepiest is mangle who is just a mess. He climbs on the walls and attacks from above. Balloon boy is just....Balloon boy. And the puppet is the weirdest looking. He comes whenever you hear pop goes the weasel. And golden Freddy is a ghost who giggles like a girl and can turn into a head. Golden freddy can also teleport whenever he wants. Wiz: and those are the animatronics. Boomstick: not! There's the shadow versions, they creep around. Wiz: okay now that's the animatronics. DEATH BATTLE Late at night. Blaster-Ron is standing alone on a mountain watching over the land of eee. When a paper comes flying onto his face. He grabs it but is unable to read it. Blaster-Ron: what does this say? ???: it says a new pizzeria is here Blaster-Ron turns to see a mushroom dressed in a ninja outfit. The mushroom walks up to Ron. Stroomba: the names stroomba and can you read? Cause it seems like you can't. Blaster-Ron: yeaah...no. I can't. Where is this pizzeria? Stroomba: ( reads the paper) in the middle of nowhere. Then the two travel to the middle of nowhere and after half an hour they find it. They look at the pizzeria and go inside. They look around. Stroomba: this place looks deserted, let's go. Blaster-Ron: what a waste of time. Then they both here a noise and turn back around, this time they decided to look around for the source of the noise and they go to the stage room and see two animatronics, one a chicken and the other a bunny, and they walked up to them. And Ron points his gold & silver sword at them. Blaster-Ron: what kind of creatures are these? Theyr so weird looking. Blaster-Ron & stroomba=2 the animatronics=15 FIGHT Toy Bonnie tries to hit Ron but he dodges and slices Bonnie's hand off and slices his head off then stroomba takes out his flame sword and slices toy chica in half. The animatronics=13 Stroomba: creepy toys! Blaster-Ron: (lifts toy Bonnie's head) now I get it, robots! They probably kill people, but theyr nothing I can't handle! Then old Bonnie enters the room. And runs after the two. But Blaster-Ron throws toy Bonnie's head at Bonnie then punches Bonnie and kicks his head off. The animatronics=12 Ron: for robots their pretty weak. I think there's more of them. Ron then jumps on a table and gets in a fighting stance. Ron: come on freaks! I'm ready for ya! Stroomba then looks at foxy chasing at him. Stroomba: No you dont! Stroomba conjures a tornado with his wind sword which causes foxy to float in the air. He then uses the earth sword to make a pointy rock extend and impale foxy. Stroomba and Blaster-Ron=2 The Animatronics=11 CONCLUSION Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption